


No Strings Attached

by ThatPeskyBoat



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Gift Fic, Hussie Kills Scratch, Literally I don't know what to tag this, MC thirsty for more friendship, Other, This crackship is suited for my odd talents, Valentine's Contest, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyBoat/pseuds/ThatPeskyBoat
Summary: MC finds another friend, without any strings attached.





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> This was another fic for the Random Entry winner of the HADS Valentines competition! for @fruzmig

Recently, you’ve been a little more than apprehensive about investigating loud noises and the such ever since Alternia happened. However, there’s been a little bit of commotion happening recently that you’ve just not been able to keep your head out of. Like... the sound of clocks being broken. Or fifth walls being activated. You’re not entirely sure what to make of it all, which is why you’re doing the dumb thing and investigating.

You haven’t really ventured very far outside of the room that Scratch placed you in to begin with, since you never had much of a purpose to. For that reason, you actually have no idea how big this place is. It could be fucking massive for all you know, which is the assumption you’re currently going under. Maybe it’s a step further, and is batshit insanely gigantic instead.

Whichever it is, you’re sure that it’s endless and going to swallow you like those poor souls in the Greek Minotaur legend. And you’re stupidly following your fate without a thread to guide you.

As you draw closer to your destination, which is the source of the yelling and fifth-wall-breaking, you suddenly start to feel a little nervous. This could be dangerous. Yet here you are as usual, throwing caution to the wind. It’s so typical of you for you to get embroiled in shit that you shouldn’t be, yet who would you be if you didn’t?

Rounding the corner into a now quiet room, you hear the snop- no, the UNSNOP - of a pair of what must surely be orange fingers. You’re not sure why someone is snop-ing and subsequently unsnop-ing their fingers, but you have a feeling it has something to do with the now inert and injured Scratch on the floor, and the weird looking orange man standing above him.

There are many questions that flow through your head, but then he looks at you. Oh shit. Oh fuck. What are you going to do about this? Is he going to dismember and knock you out too? Fuck, you knew this was a mistake, and it’s going to end in your death with no timeline-hopping shenanigans from stopping you from making the incorrect choice once again-

Uhhhh... Nothing to see here?

You agree. There really isn’t anything to see here.

Good. Then we’re agreed. Absolutely nothing is happening here.

You cast around for something to say, but then the orange man looks at you funny.

Wait a minute. I recognise you.

He does?

Yeah, you look like the other MSPA reader, except swaggier.

Huh. You guess you do, though you don’t really know who this “MSPA Reader” is.

Don’t worry about it. Do you want to go and watch a movie or something? I just had to get something back to the people in canon from this velvety shitbag and now I have nothing else to do, really. Other than just stand around, looking like a dumbass.

Well, you were reading a webcomic that-

Yeah, yeah. It’s not that interesting, trust me. I wrote it.

Well shit. If that’s the case, then you’re sure that you wouldn’t mind catching a film with him. Maybe you can even make a true friend, without the input of some omnipotent creep.

You never could help yourself when it came to…

FRIENDSHIP.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work and would like to commission me, please head over to http://thatpeskyboat.tumblr.com/post/180256135599/writing-commissions and check out the details there.


End file.
